Adrian Kestrel
Adrian is one of the two main characters in the series Rule of the Kestrels. He is an amateur bounty hunter and the son of legendary killer Arthur Kestrel. Biography Early Life Adrian lived mainly a normal life up until the events of the show. He was unaware of his father's secrets and was only concerned in matters such as girls and school. He was a popular high school senior at the time the series began. Season 1 Adrian ate breakfast with his family and afterwards was given a gun by his father. Unbeknownst to him, the gun was given to him to protect him from Xerxes and the other Rhyolitians. Adrian was instructed to walk his sister to school and home everyday, which he was not enthusiastic about. At school, Adrian scheduled a date with a girl named Lia Dillard. He went to a restaurant with her, ignoring his father's instructions. At the restaurant, Adrian noticed Lia had a small, synthetic concealed knife. He pretended to use the restroom but overheard her talking about her mission to kill him. Fearing for his family's lives, Adrian killed Lia's accomplice and then interrogated her in an ally way. Lia revealed that an attack was planned against Eileen, to which Adrian responded by shooting Lia in the heart. He was able to locate Eileen and came to her rescue just as a Rhyolitian was about to behead her. Adrian managed to hold his against against Xerxes' men and even managed to kill one. He attempted to fight Xerxes himself but was quickly defeated. After watching his father seemingly kill Xerxes, Adrian questioned him. Unfortunately, this distracted Arthur from a reawakened Xerxes who was able to impale him. Arthur told Adrian with has last breaths to protect his sister. Eileen became conscious again and saw her father one last time as he died. In the time following Arthur's death, the Kestrels fell deeper and deeper into poverty and his mother fell into solitary depression. Adrian quit school and decided to take up a life as a bounty hunter is order to provide for his family. He acquired armor and transport from Rollins and took a job from a woman named Jasmine Carson. She offered to pay Adrian a large sum for a green gem stolen by a thief named Kron. Adrian managed to find the location of Kron and quickly was able to gain entrance. Inside, Adrian encountered the bounty hunter Sebastian Stoneman, who was also after the gem. Both Adrian and Sebastian (nicknamed Jett), believed the other to be Kron. The two fought briefly before the real Kron revealed himself. Jett managed to escape the building while Adrian tripped over a helmet. Adrian was nearly killed by Kron but why saved by Jett who hit him with his speeder. Jett helped Adrian though Kron escaped both of them with Adrian's transport. Adrian and Jett teamed up to retrieve the gem from Kron. The two formed a friendship through their conversation on Jett's speeder. When they caught up with Kron, he was in an armored walker which he used to fire upon them. Adrian and Jett took cover as they formulated a plan. Jett drew Kron's fire while Adrian activated the walker to knock over Kron's walker. Adrian and Jett began a fight with Kron as all three tried to kill their enemies while keeping the gem (which Kron held intact). Kron seemed to have won the fight, and prepared to kill Jett. Grateful for Jett saving his life and not wanting to see him die, Adrian sacrificed the gem and its potential reward to save Jett. He shot Kron and the gem shattered on the ground. Adrian and Jett then began a partnership of such. Adrian continued his bounty hunter life but kept all of it secret from his family. He trained with Jett and attempted to better his gun skill with a training robot. Adrian became anxious for another job as threat of eviction reigned over his family's house. Eileen heavily blamed him for their father's death. The two found a job that involved returning an abducted boy to his mother and Jett realized he had seen the boy. The two bounty hunters attempted to take the boy, Matt Walker from his captor. But his captor fought back violently, and was revealed to be the boy's estranged father, Dex Walker. A pursuit began and it ended at Walker's residence. Surprising both Adrian and Jett, the young Matt Walker fired on them himself. The two much older hunters were easily able to avoid the shots and advanced on both Walkers. As a last resort, Dex held his son at gun point in a final attempt to make Adrian and Jett leave. When it became obvious that Dex would not kill his son, he dropped the gun and allowed Matt to leave. Once Jett took Matt, Adrian stayed behind. He berated Dex Walker for his actions and threats to kill his son. Adrian kicked Dex in the face and prepared to leave. As Adrian expected, Dex tried to attack him one more time and Adrian easily shot the man dead. He returned to his home in blood as Eileen waited for him. She finally realized he had became a bounty hunter. Relationships Arthur Kestrel - Father Emily Kestrel - Mother Eileen Kestrel - Sister Jett - Friend and Hunting Partner Known Murders -Unknown Bartender -Lia Dillard -One of Xerxes' Men -Kron -Dexter Walker -Cole Dillard -Green Blood -One Police Force Trooper -Zander -Odrik -Odaerys Finch and two of his soldiers -Two Stoneman Guards -Cambyses Personality and Traits As a bounty hunter, Adrian is shown to be ruthless and cruel despite his inexperience. He is arrogant and impatient as well, scolding Jett for not finding a job fast enough. On several occasions, Adrian has killed people who have not needed to die out of spite or hatred. He is manipulative as well, forcing the Finch clan to surrender their weapons only for Adrian to mercilessly kill them. Adrian is not above betrayal. He did not hesitate to shoot Zander upon realizing he had a large bounty on him. Despite this, Adrian has a soft spot for his sister Eileen. He cares deeply for her and risks his life to save her from armed men. He also seems to care for and respect Jett, as he chose to save his life even though it cost him 20,000 credits. Physical Appearance Adrian has a medium build. He is about the same height as his father though taller than Eileen and slightly shorter than Jett. He has long reddish-brown hair. Skills and Abilities Gun Use - Adrian was shown to be at least somewhat capable with a gun though he has only killed targets at extremely close range. He was seen practicing his long range several times, which improved his ability to kill enemies. Hand to Hand Fighting - Adrian is seen to be a formidable opponent unarmed, holding his own against experienced bounty hunter Jett. Behind the Scenes * Adrian went through one name change through out production. He was at first to be called "Aiden Kestrel" before his name was changed to Adrian. * Adrian was at first meant to be more peaceful and noble but Spider has him kill Lia to make his character more interesting and less like his characters Revan and Eomer. Appearances Season 1 -Tecumseh -Minor Leagues -In The Loop -Nemesis -Ruins -Taste of Blood -Azarel -Walking Dead -Stoned -Cyrus -Incursion -Enemies Category:Rule of the Kestrels Category:ROTK Season 1 Characters Category:Bounty Hunters Category:Main Characters